priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Hojo/Role
Season 1 Episode 1 *In Episode 1, Sophie makes her cameo debut appearance as she walks up the stairs to the middle school section of Paprika Private Academy. Episode 2 *In Episode 02, she has a couple of lines, which marks her speaking debut; she tells her fan club that even though they tell her that she should work hard in order to do well with the show today, Sophie comments that she has no idea what they mean, for she doesn't work that hard at anything and has never heard of the concept. Upon hearing this, her fan club remarks that she is the coolest Episode 3 *In Episode 3 she makes her debut performance for the audience, for Laala and Non watch her performance on the PriPara TV Dream Hour with her hit song, Solar Flare Sherbet. Laala's mom tells Laala to delivery a pickled plum pizza to her at her home in the ritzy Pride Tower Hills, and they meet for the first time. However, Laala doesn't notice that the girl is Sophie, for she comes down in a gray jacket with disheveled hair and barley is able to get up from the floor to get the Pickled Plum Pizza. After receiving the pizza, she slinks back into the elevator while Laala thinks how mysterious that girl was. Episode 5 *Sophie has more of a appearance in Episode 5 where Laala consistently tried to recruit Sophie for her and Mirei's trio. However Sophie's fan club consistently stopped Laala from talking to her. Later Laala, unknowingly, helps Sophie back up to her bedroom. Sophie later appears again and performs again. Episode 7 *Sophie has a much bigger role in Episode 7 . In it, Sophie falls into Fancy Mode and stumbles around Pripara. Laala, still not knowing it's Sophie, tries to find her Pickled Plums. Laala finds one in the bento box and delivers successfully. However Sophie's Fan Club, in disguise, steps in the way before Laala discovers it's her. After Sophie, Mirei, and Laala perform the 3 meet in the girls dressing room. Sophie gives Laala her Friend Ticket and Laala is overwhelmed with happy emotions. Episode 8 *In episode 8 Sophie had a very small role. Sophie was just seen lying and relaxing in the pool where Laala and Mireille was also swimming there. Her fanclub was looking for her until they were the only ones in the pool, Sophie was in a simple two-piece swimsuit with flowers, she was letting herself go underwater (likely similar to drowning but she was not drowning) and just float around. She also listened to Laala's speech while In the pool. Episode 9 *In this episode, Sophie teams up with Laala in a game show. Sometime after completing a few challenges, Sophie gets tired and turns into fancy mode. Her fan club, turns off the lighting. Laala and Mirei realizes that the pickled plum girl was Sophie and Sophie reveals her past. She used to be very shy, but with the red flash powering her up she could be different and people would like her. Sophie and Laala eventually win, and perform together for the first time. later, at the very end of the episode Laala and Sophie gives her Friends Ticket to Laala and considers teaming up with them in the future. Episode 10 *Sophie decides to try to go PriPara by herself, but sadly ends up walking in circles. Sophie's Fan Club finds her and tells Usagi and Cosmo. Cosmo wonders why Sophie would try to do something independently, since she has never attempted before to do so. Usagi later tells Sophie that her partners have already been chosen, leaving Sophie speechless. Sophie, sadly, gives Laala her Friends Ticket back (although Laala still has Sophie's). Episode 11 *It's finally the day of Sophie's new Making Drama, but Sophie is feeling depressed; and Sophie's Fan Club don't know why. Usagi enters her dressing room and introduces Sophie's new teammates New and Mew, much to Sophie's dismay. Afterwards, Usagi tells Laala, Mirei and Kuma that this may be their last time seeing Sophie in Debut Class. Sophie performs Solar Flare Sherbet, and unveils her new Making Drama. However, the Making Drama is of Sophie trapped in a cage and painstakingly attempting to reach for the key to her freedom; but no avail. She remains trapped in the cage with no one to save her, crying out "I can't reach it!". Only her Fan Club notice the pain behind this, along with Laala, Mirei, Kuma and Sophie's older sister Cosmo. After the performance Sadako tells her that the Making Drama was really good, but Sophie simply states that it's incomplete. Episode 12 *Sophie's new unit with NMews Sisters is going to officially be formed and Sophie wakes up after a depressing dream. When Cosmo brushes her hair as usual she tells Sophie about the message Laala and Mirei left for her the other day. Sophie is touched by the message, but doesn't really get and Cosmo tells her she'll always support Sophie no matter what she chooses. Later that day Sophie prepares for the ceremony, being very unhappy and unresponsive until taking a pickled plum where she states to be fine, but some of the members of her fan club notices she's not. The ceremony starts and right before Sophie and NMews Sisters exchange Friends Tickets Laala interrupts the ceremony and postpones it. When the ceremony is resumed Sophie is unable to go through with it and, with help from her fanclub, escapes. Halfway to floor eleven she goes into Fancy Mode and only finds her way with the PriTickets Laala left for her to follow. She makes it to floor eleven and she, Laala and Mirei exchanges Friends Tickets and becomes an official team, while Kuma, Usagi and the fanclub sees it. They then perform Pretty Prism Paradise with the finished version of Liberation Maiden Valkyria. After the performance Sophie tells her new teammates how much fun she had performing with them. Episode 13 *In this episode, Sophie and the girls have to think of a new team name, while she gets used to her new lifestyle. She starts going her hair on her own, and even get introduced to the concept of "practicing". Mirei's persistence for Sophie to practice causes some tension with Sophie's fan club and her. Sadako explains that Sophie is naturally talented. While thinking of a new team name, many suggestions are thrown around, like "The Red Flash Squad" (suggested by Sophie). Later, the girls run into a newbie named Hanana, who thinks she isn't worthy of receiving a friends ticket. Mirei explains that she is worthy, and that receiving them makes one feel better. Sophie proves it by showing her collection of Friends Tickets, most of which are from her Fan Club. Afterwards, they think of a team name, SoLaMi♡SMILE, and perform using new Cyalume Coords designed by Cosmo. Meanwhile, Shion sees SoLaMi♡SMILE perform and vows to take them down. Episode 14 *Kuma explains to SoLaMi♡SMILE that their next goal is to get the Paradise coord, the best coord of PriPara. Later, they go to PriPara, where they are seen by Shion, who refuses to greet them in any way. (She soon meets Dorothy and Leona and team up with Usagi and them). Elsewhere, SoLaMi♡SMILE is chilling, when suddenly Dressing Pafe declares war on them. Dressing Pafe performs, and impresses SoLaMi♡SMILE. They have now gained a new rival! Episode 15 *Shion and Mirei are quarreling. Later, at the lunch stand, Sophie attempts to get lunch, but is overtaken by the crowd and gets no food. The crowd is the fault of Shion. She showed everyone in class a funny book to make sure they would cause a distraction during class. The teacher got fed up and sent them outside to run laps, which made them hungry enough to crave sweets and a bunch of other foods. Later (in PriPara), both groups play (many rounds of) rock, paper, scissors to see who performs first, until Shion wins. SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe perform, and it's a tie. Episode 16 *Laala is sitting to eat lunch with Sophie and Mirei, when suddenly they are approached by Nene, a girl who is out to rat out Laala. Nene causes many problems, since it is hard to hide the fact that Laala goes to PriPara. When Nene gets proof, Shion persuades her to not rat Laala out, with the help of SoLaMi♡SMILE's performance. Episode 17 *After school, Sophie and the rest of SoLaMi♡SMILE go to PriPara to enjoy food, and halloween in general. In a haunted house, Laala gets lost, leaving Mirei and Sophie to look for her. After Laala and Ran (a girl who Laala befriends) scare some people, they trade Friends Tickets, and while walking away, Ran appears to disappear in mid air. Laala is freaked out, and Sophie and Mirei see that Ran has just suddenly fell, so it seemed that she disappeared. Episode 18 *Sophie and the girls see that Dorothy and Leona have transferred to Paprika Private, and they are shocked to see that Leona is actually a boy! Much drama is aroused. Later in PriPara, Usage explains their plan to make a new Making Drama to beat Sophie, Laala, and Mirei. Leona is put in charge. Back at school, Leona leans on a tree wondering what to do for the Making Drama, till Sophie saunters over to talk to him. They talk about his troubles, and about their friends, and she leaves with a piece of wisdom. Leona thinks of a new Making Drama, and thanks Sophie by trading Friends Tickets. Episode 19 *Laala and Sophie congratulates Mirei with the one year anniversary of her debut. Sophie and her fanclub later on talked about Sophie's debut and how the Royal Guard always were there for Sophie, as well as showing off their Friends Tickets they got from Sophie right after her debut. They also revealed how Sophie was the first elementary school student to be an idol, because it was before the rule that denied Elementary-schoolers to go to PriPara. Then after Kuma says he lost Mirei's PriPass Sophie goes along to look for it. Later on Sophie remind Laala and Mirei they have an performance and they perform Pretty Prism Paradise. Episode 20 *Sophie had a rather small role in episode 20. She and Mirei helped out Lala in the effort promote Papa's Pasta against Okonomiyaki Ninja-Monja. Since Sophie is the only idol in SoLaMi♡SMILE to have the same appearance inside and outside of PriPara, Mirei tried used her popularity to draw customers to Papa's Pizza. During the food battle, Sophie handed out samples of food from Papa's Pizza. She also handed out flyers for a pet shop in Parajuku. At the insistence of Dorothy, SoLaMi♡SMILE performs against Dressing Pafé with the former winning. Episode 21 *Sophie's Fan Club decides to disband because they see that Sophie can do so much more on her own than before. She lets them disband, thanking them and noting that they've helped her so much along the way and she wouldn't want to stop them from new experiences. In doing so she ends up trying to brush her hair with a crayfish and puts on swimming gear instead of her Pripara Practice Coord. She overhears Dorothy and Shion talking about how out of sorts the fanclub is now that they have disbanded and boards a train to Akipapara in search of Red Flash; Cosmo once told her the best Red Flash came from there. She wanted to give the Red Flash to her fanclub so that they would feel better. Even with a good start, Sophie ends up turned around and on a boat out at Paratsuru Point. No one can find her and everyone starts looking everywhere for her. Her fanclub eventually use Pritter and a gps location to find her. She explains how she went out to get red flash to help everyone out, because she saw they were down, and got a bit lost. Mirei points out that the duty of a fanclub isn't protection of an idol, but to support and be fans of an idol, and that Sophie's fan club can still exist even if they don't do the same things as before. Sophie says that she doesn't want to hold everyone back now.She does a solo performance and brings her fan club into the making drama. Later, she trades friend tickets with her fan club and they promise to always support her. Episode 22 *Mirei proposes the idea of a live concert at Paprika Private to Sophie and Laala with "Happy Pa-Lucky", a new song written by Meganii. However, the concert gets canceled by Gloria. After a while, Mirei (with the help of Amamiya) has a way to continue the concert. She calls Sophie and Mirei to go to Prism Stone with her and propose the idea of a concert on a screen, and right outside of their school. Dressing Pafe has the same idea. Amamiya announces that the event is un-cancelled, and Sophie's fan club, Non, and some others help students get to their concert. After Dressing Pafe, they continue SoLaMi SMILE does their performance. Episode 23 *It's another regular day at school, with Laala and Nao wishing they could be middle-schoolers like Sophie and the others. Later that day, Gloria announces a meeting for all of the middle-schoolers. The original headmaster for the middle school is retiring, with Gloria now in charge. She announces the ban of PriPara for all of Paprika Private Academy, and takes several tickets, like Sophie's! Later that day, while telling Kuma of the unfortunate events, Sophie faints (since she needs PriPara in her life pretty much as a necessity). The six girls try and get their tickets back by challenging Gloria, but fail. That night, the West twins break into Gloria's office, and steal back Dressing Pafe and Sophie's tickets... Episode 24 *(Following what happened in the previous episode) Laala found a PriTicket in Gloria's office. Mirei explains to the other girls that it was Gloria's, meaning she used to go to PriPara. Gloria finds out Laala and Mirei are idols, and goes to scam them out. Upon arriving, Dorothy goes back to weeding and all acts natural. Suddenly, Sophie appears on a goat, and Laala explains to Gloria that Sophie needs PriPara so her fancy mode condition won't become as bad as it is now. Gloria tells the story of why she hates PriPara (she made a really good friend there, but she never showed up one day, and broke their promise.) After the story is done being told, Reona slips Sophie her PriTicket, and she goes off to PriPara. SoLaMi♡SMILE goes to PriPara to perform. Dressing Pafe has set up a TV for Gloria to watch. During the performance, Gloria makes her way to PriPara, and once she arrives, sees Mrs. Manaka... Episode 25 *(Following what has happened in the previous episode) Everyone is extremely confused, and Laala's mom and Gloria make up and explain to each other why they never met that day(s). The makeup brings tears to Sophie and the other girl's eyes. Gloria returns the PriTickets, and Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE combine to form SoLaMi Dressing to win the Christmas Grand Prix. Episode 26 *(Sophie is not featured much in this episode) Laala is asked to pick number for SoLaMi Dressing to pick their performance dates, and it happens to be New Year's Eve. Faruru debuts, and Sophie and the girls have their own thoughts on this amazing new idol! Episode 27 *SoLaMi♡SMILE are determined to win the last piece in the Paradise Coord, but Laala becomes sick! While sick, Laala dreams of performing with Sophie and Mirei. The next day, Sophie and Mirei come to visit and are surprised to see Gloria working at Papa's Pasta! (She is doing this so she can strengthen her bond with Mrs. Manaka.) Mirei brings homework for Laala, and Sophie brings candy, but falls asleep on Laala's bed. Other guests start arriving, and it gets crowded, so Non dismisses Sophie and the visitors out. When Laala has been relieved of her fever, Sophie, Laala, and Mirei go into PriPara, they happen to bump into Faruru and her Mascot Unicorn. Laala asks Kuma about Prism Voice, Kuma explains that it's a legendary voice only held by an idol like Faruru, he also explains to Sophie and Mirei that only Laala has it. SoLaMi♡SMILE performs Happy Pa-Lucky, and wishes everyone a happy new year. Episode 28 *Shion has her rival, Iroha, in town telling her she has gone soft. Shine proves her wrong and beats her in a game of Go and wins new Cyalume Change coords for Dressing Pafe. Episode 29 *With only a week until the Paradise Prize competition, Laala, Sophie and Mirei are faced with a lack of training. That is until Gloria and Love put them into shape at a training camp! The girls go through immense challenges to find how "out of shape" they are. Sophie struggles the most, considering her condition, and works hard to catch up to Mirei and Laala's level. They end up improving their skills, and improving their bond while doing so. They think of a new Making Drama as a result of the progression of their somersaults. Episode 30 *As the last chance and last piece of the Paradise coord is available, everyone wants to do their best to get it. Its SoLaMi♡SMILE vs Dressing Pafe vs Faruru. SoLaMi and Dressing perform, leaving Faruru to perform. She does a mind blowing one, at that, while performing all of SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe's Making Dramas. Faruru wins, leaving the girls down in the dumps/ Episode 31 *Sophie and the her fellow members of SoLaMi Dressing feel lost after losing the ever so amazing Paradise coord. All of them seem to just be sad, with their friends and family trying to cheer them up, but failing. Meanwhile, Faruru attempts to Cyalume Change with the Paradise Coord, but fails. Cosmo ends up performing (with a new song) and cheers up SoLaMi Dressing. Episode 32 *Mirei plans to tell everyone she is SoLaMi♡SMILE's Mirei, but Amamiya spoils it for her. She starts feeling that her character is dragging her behind, and completely gets rid of it. Sophie and the rest of the gang feel worried for her, since it is such an important part of Mirei. However, Amamiya (fortunately) has her change her mind, and they perform their Valentine Live, and reach the last level of Debut Class. Episode 33 *The second chance at the Paradise coord is quickly approaching. Laala is asked by Faruru to explain her past till now. She explains everything from meeting Sophie, to forming SoLaMi♡SMILE and SoLaMi Dressing. Episode 34 *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both think of ideas to stand out and get back up on the horse, when they think of writing their own song. Both teams can't think straight about what lyrics/ ideas to put in. Meanwhile, Laala is showing Faruru the outside world, including Non. Faruru creates her own "Non" from a robot (which resembles Faruru, much like how Non resembles Laala). SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both come to visit Faruru, and find out that they both had the same idea of thinking of lyrics. They help Faruru fix her robot after it breaks, and think of lyrics. They give their ideas for lyrics to Meganii, in which he makes a song for them. Faruru also makes a new Making Drama (which can be inferred to be inspired by her robot). SoLaMi Dressing reforms (for the time being). Episode 35 *SoLaMi Dressing's song is complete, Love Friend Style. They battle Faruru one last time to get back the Paradise coord. They perform and win, and having this be the first lost for Faruru, she comes up to SoLaMi Dressing, she comes up to them. She tells them how she isn't sad for some reason that she lost, and trades Friends Tickets with Laala. However, she collapses due to a malfunction since she is a Vocal Doll. Episode 36 *Faruru isn't waking up, leaving everyone in panic. Unicorn blames Sophie's team member, Laala, for her collapse. Laala tries to wake her up by performing Love Friend Style, but fails, leaving everyone's hopes lower. Episode 37 *While time is running out for Sophie and the others to save Faruru. In one last attempt to help Faruru they perform Make It! but fail to wake her up. However, the audience starts singing, empowering the Prism Voice. Sophie and the others have another shot at waking her up, and with their willpower, they do so. The Paradise coord is worn by the PriPara audience and the nation in a new Making Drama, while afterwards the Paradise Coord is given to everyone in the audience. Faruru "evolves" into a new form. Episode 38 *It is finally Faruru's b-day, and SoLaMi Dressing plans a surprise party for her. However, Unicorn is secretly depressed. Unicorn (who evolves into a pegasus) and Faruru decide to leave. As a goodbye, SoLaMi Dressing performs Love Friend Style for her, as she flies off into the sky. Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) *Mirei and Laala meet up with Sophie at Prism Stone. They change into their PriPara Idol form and see that their outfits have been given wing accents. They enter PriPara to be mobbed by a crowd of fans, as Kuma pulls them away. They come across Shion, Dorothy, and Leona, who are mad. We flashback to when their units got broken up. What has been SoLaMi♡SMILE is equally sad. Suddenly, Meganii appears to hold a tour for the new idols of PriPara. Usagi and Kuma have them go on the tour. Meganii shows them new parts of PriPara, including something by the name of “The Dream Theater”. It is tied into the Idol Dream Grand Prix, where 5-person teams battle against each other for a chance to win ring “The Dream Bell” where anyone who rings it gets any wish they wish come true. Meganii chooses Laala to perform, and Mirei and Sophie wish her luck. Afterwards Meganii explains the Grand Prix further, and asks if anyone wants to participate. Sophie, Mirei, Shion, Laala, Leona, Dorothy, and some other girls decide to participate, and receive Cyalume Charms. Their tour ends, and they get off the bus, and come across two very unique girls. An angel-like girl, and a devil-like girl. Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) *In PriPara, Aroma is shown reading from some sort of book, finding a way to destroy SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe. However, back at Paprika, Gloria greets everyone to the new term at the Academy! Back at PriPara, Kuma and Usagi are attracted by a cat mascot, and go to her bar, where she tells them that bad fortune will befall them if they reunite any teams. Later, SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe try to reform, but can’t since their mascot isn’t witness. They find the mascots, and try to make them watch, but the mascots want them to regroup, so they try to persuade them to make duos. The units refuse and Kuma and Usagi run away so they can’t witness the reforming. They never end up reforming, and Aroma and Mikan perform, and class up. Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3